Multiple users within designated groups in an enterprise may be responsible for maintaining and updating data in a dynamic environment, wherein information may often be changing. Users may desire to exchange data, track changes, and consolidate documentation in an approach that is accessible to all members within a group. In order to facilitate documentation, web applications may be employed for data exchange and collaborative editing of information among groups of users. For example, web applications such as wikis may be available as open source tools that may be accessed or downloaded by users. These applications may be implemented as single page applications, wherein the information may be compiled and displayed on a single web page. Single page applications may be self-contained in that the data may be consolidated in one file without entailing external data to view the application properly.